Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, as is generally well known in the art, electrical wall plugs and extension cords have been in widespread use to provide power to electrical devices.
As is equally well recognized, these electrical wall plugs and extension cords have outlets which are oftentimes spaced relatively close together. Such closely spaced outlets can make it quite difficult at times to plug in more than one device at a time in some wall outlets and/or extension cords because the outlets are normally spaced relatively close together. This is particularly the case with certain types of plugs attached to the device. These plugs come in a large variety of sizes and shapes. Examples of these devices at least include, but are not limited to, kitchen appliances, lamps, audio equipment, television, radio, alarm clocks, electric razors, hair dryers, computers, monitors, printers, etc.
Even if one is able to plug more than one plug into an electrical outlet it may be quite difficult to remove the plug due to their close proximity to one another. Although in building a new structure such as a home or commercial building it is possible to provide sufficient outlets to alleviate the above identified problem it is not likely that a building will be rewired just for this problem alone.